pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tanren Graveyard
Tanren Graveyard is a Tanren dungeon southeast of Rustic Savannah. The main typing is ghost but there are Pokémon of other various types to be found. Weather includes cloudy, fog and rain. Attributes TanrenGraveyardScenery1.png|Floors 1-15 TanrenGraveyardScenery2.png|Floors 16-25 TanrenGraveyardScenery3.png|Floors 26-35 Floors 1-15 ... Floors 16-25 ... Floors 25-35 ... Boss Before Fighting: :You feel as if you're being watched... *''???: E-excuse me? *''Yamask: C-can you help me? *''Name: ... *''Yamask: I lost someone really important to me and I-I-... *''Yamask'': I... Please help me! Tell me she's not coming back!! *''Yamask'': I just want to move on to this new life! *''Yamask'': *sigh* Why.... why couldn't I just have closure... Why must I be stuck like this? *''???: What's going on here?! *''Yamask: Huh?! *''Cofagrigus'': A visitor? This deep in the graveyard? *''Cofagrigus'': This child... She looks traumatized, she's in tears... *''Cofagrigus'': YOU!!! *''Cofagrigus'': What business do you have tormenting the poor, lost souls of the graveyard?! *''Cofagrigus'': Don't you have any idea how much of a struggle it is to move on to the afterlife? *''Cofagrigus'': I had to go... Before I could even say goodbye to my daughter. *''Cofagrigus'': I wish I could have told her how much I loved her... How strong and beautiful she had become... *''Cofagrigus'': What am I saying?! Like you care! *''Cofagrigus'': Now leave the graveyard at once!! After Defeating: *''Cofagrigus'': Ugh! You can't get away with this... I won't let you! *''Yamask'': STOP! *''Cofagrigus'': Huh? What is with this interference? *''Yamask'': Please, I told Name to make me move on! I just can't get over the fact that I died without being able to get closure with the ones I loved. I wanted Name to help me move on... So I attacked... *''Cofagrigus'': You... You passed without closure? *''Cofagrigus'': It can't be... You're... *''Yamask'': MOM! *''Cofagrigus'': My sweet baby! Oh how I've missed you! I just wish I didn't have to find you like this. I wish you could have seen more of the world. *''Yamask'': Mom, it's alright! Besides, it's not like we still can't see the world. If anything, it's like we've been reborn into new bodies! *''Cofagrigus'': I guess so, heh. *''Cofagrigus'': Name, I cannot thank you enough. Thank you for reuniting me with my baby girl. Please, stay as long as you'd like in the graveyard. I can tell now that you only have the best of intentions. *''Cofagrigus'': Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to spend some time catching up with my daughter. Heart of the Graveyard The end room of has three Deluxe Boxes. Two in the center and one behind a door that can be accessed with an Undertaker's Key. Only the Deluxe Box requiring a key has a chance to contain a Worn Doll. The sparkling tombstone near it is a sign that says "Some souls need a bit of comfort to truly be at peace... It is said one of the souls of the graveyard wants a doll in its likeness..." End Box *Ghost Diamond *Spell Tag *Nugget *Relic Gold *Relic Silver *TM Brutal Swing *TM Dream Eater *TM Embargo *TM Thief *TM Shadow Ball *TM Snarl *TM Will-O-Wisp *Worn Doll Secret Room Secret Rooms can appear starting on Floor 26. There are no boxes and the appearance consists of two statues of Pikachu and gravestones. The top rightmost and leftmost gravestones have signs that read "The tombstone is damaged in the corner. It seems as if someone broke it with some sort of attack.." and "The tombstone has messy writing all over it..." respectively. The two sparkling tiles on the platform in the middle display the text "You feel a weird presence near you...". If the player has a Worn Doll, they can use it to summon a recruitable Mimikyu. Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Dungeon Objective To complete the dungeon, train Pokémon and obtain the exclusive recruits; Pumpkaboo, Alolan Rattata and Mimikyu. Tips *An Undertaker's Key will spawn for every member of a party on the 20th floor. Trivia * was created by Pencil. * was released on the 28th of August in 2019. *The end room is similar to Tanren Mansion. Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Tanren Category:Tanren Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Overworld Dungeons